


shopping carts

by nikkixxix



Category: Polca, Taynew, Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Grocery Shopping, I can't write cute scenes help, M/M, Slice of Life, Taynew domestic au I guess, failed attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkixxix/pseuds/nikkixxix
Summary: domestic!taynew where tay forced new to go on a grocery run or the aftermath of that one time  new was put in charge of buying groceries
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 29





	shopping carts

**Author's Note:**

> no warnings except for bad writing and a failed attempt to write fluff

"I literally just came here two hours ago, Tay," New complained with a grunt, which Tay effectively ignored and instead proceeded to place a pushcart in front of him.

"Well you wouldn't be back here if you actually did some grocery shopping during your trip," Tay walked to the nearest aisle, leaving New to tend to their cart much to the latter's annoyance.

"What do you call the three bags of food I brought in the apartment then?" New grumbled, maneuvering the cart to follow Tay.

Tay placed the bottle of wine he was inspecting back to the shelf before turning to New with an unimpressed look. "Junk."

New released an exaggerated gasp to which Tay only rolled his eyes at.

"Stop being dramatic. You know I’m right. You only bought sweets. You didn't even pretend to buy at least a tomato to make it seem like you tried to do our groceries."

Tay walked to the produce section and started grabbing every green thing he sets his eyes on, leaving New wincing at the sight. _Great, another week of eating like a goat_ , he thought.

"I can't believe I'm getting slandered for trying to help. I did your task and this is how you repay me?" New said as he watched Tay bag another questionable vegetable.

“Help is if you buy more than tubs of ice cream and cookies,” Tay answered, still busy filling their cart with vegetables and fruits.

“Hey! I bought bread,” New defended.

“I don’t think cake actually counts as bread, hin and even if you did buy bread, you know that’s not enough to sustain us. See, this is exactly why I'm on grocery duty because we'd just end up eating cake for a week if not." New simply scoffed at his boyfriend’s response.

When they first moved in together, Tay made it very clear that he would be taking care of stocking up their fridge and it was not because he's thoughtful like that, oh no, he simply didn't trust New with the task.

That should have offended him, but he let it go after he made Tay promise he occasionally includes his sweets on the list.

Thinking about it now, he probably should have omitted the word occasionally from their agreement because Tay took it to heart and the sweet, sweet treats rarely find their way to their fridge (and his stomach).

So when Tay called earlier to say he won't be able to buy groceries because his shoot got extended, he immediately volunteered to do the task. Why wouldn't he when the opportunity practically presented itself already?

Tay, of course, was hesitant, but eventually agreed with a sigh and reminded New to not just buy his desserts—something he conveniently ignored.

In New’s defense, he did try his hardest to avoid the aisles that were dedicated to sweets, desserts and other ‘junk’ food, as Tay put it, but like an unsupervised kid in a candy store, it’s safe to say he got carried away.

Hence why an hour later, he headed home with three bags of forbidden (not really) food in tow. New was extremely proud of his purchases until he saw Tay lounging in their leather couch, already looking suspiciously at the bags in his hands.

New asked why he was home already and Tay only answered that the shoot finished earlier than he thought, while his eyes remained trained on the grocery bags as if he could see through them.

“Hin, there are four boxes of cookies in those bags, aren’t there?” Tay asked suddenly. _Close, but there are actually six, bub_.

New didn’t say that, of course, he did however, muster his most innocent smile and in his sweetest voice told Tay, “I love you, bub.”

Tay hid his smile when he slowly shook his head, but New saw it and immediately knew he was off the hook.

Tay approached him without answering and only pressed a gentle kiss on New’s lips. _Something he should have done the moment I walked in, I think, but okay,_ New jokingly thought.

Tay took the grocery bags out of his hands and placed them on the kitchen counter before turning to New and said, “We’re going on a grocery date, hin.”

Fast forward to an hour later and they certainly are in the grocery, the date part highly debatable because Tay is currently only having an intimate moment with the grains and spewing out random facts about each type, as he always does.

And New might have pretended to not like grocery trips with Tay, but it’s secretly one of his most favorite moments. Tay usually goes alone, so them doing the grocery together is really uncommon.

He might not admit it but New loves seeing Tay fawn over new products and hearing him share endless food facts, which he still doesn’t know how he manages to remember all.

He also loves it when Tay gets a tad bit excited over products on sale and when he gets way too serious about choosing between the products. Just like now.

“Should we get the brown rice or the red rice?” He asked New after listing down the pros and cons of each.

New acted clueless just to tease him a bit and said, “Huh? What’s their difference again?” Tay looked at him in disbelief and New willed himself to not smile.

“I just explained that red rice is more—You’re messing with me, aren’t you? You know what, nevermind, I’m getting the black rice instead.” New only hummed in response even though he wanted to laugh out loud.

 _Maybe I should mess up with the groceries more often_ , New thought with a smile. 


End file.
